flying dreams
by lily cullen potter
Summary: esta historia no contiene nada de lemon. aun así, está cargada de sentimientos... los míos. espero les guste !
1. lejanía

**LEJANÍA**

No puedo más; esta absurda espera me está quemando por dentro. Estás aquí, pero lejos. Acercarme a ti, pero sin poder tocarte. Mirarte disimulando. "¡Estoy aquí!", te grito con los ojos; parece que no me oyes. ¿Porqué no respondes? Necesito oír tu voz, aunque diga "no". Aunque diga "nunca". Aunque diga "jamás". Aunque diga "TE ODIO". Me da igual. Lo único que quiero es que sepas que yo estaré aquí. Siempre. Para escucharte. Para abrazarte. Para enfurecerte. Para apoyarte. Para decirte "TE AMO". Para lo que sea. Lo único que quiero es que me reconozcas. Como tu amiga, tu enemiga, tu sirviente, tu nov… no, no quiero ni pensarlo. No quiero darme esperanzas. Falsas esperanzas. Sería demasiado doloroso. Venenoso. Dañino. Mortal. ¿No te ha pasado nunca que tienes a alguien delante pero lo sientes lejos, como si estuviera en otro planeta? A mí sí. Contigo. Continuamente. Y aunque sé que nunca vas a leer esto, lo escribo, bañando el papel con las lágrimas que, rebeldes, escapan de mis ojos sin querer, muriendo en mis rojos labios. Para desahogarme. Para aclarar las ideas. Para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito. Como el aire que respiro. No, más. Mucho más. Como a mí misma. En mi totalidad. Por eso te he esperado. Te espero. Te esperaré.


	2. cambios

**CAMBIOS**

¿Por qué? ¿Porqué me haces esto? Tan de repente me hablas, como pasas de mí. Ríes conmigo, y yo no puedo apartar la vista de esa sonrisa, tu sonrisa. Perfecta combinación de rojo y blanco, cual luna de plata en cielo de sangre. Y yo me derrito. Es insoportable. Cuando creo que esta sonrisa es mía, solo para mí, me la arrebatas, como i de un caramelo se tratase. Un caramelo de menta. Fresca menta. Pero yo no quiero. Quiero quedármelo para siempre. Interminable caramelo. Pero parece que tú no quieres que este caramelo sea para mí. Aunque a veces… sí, a veces, cuando me miras, parece que el tiempo no existe, que el mundo desaparece. Que solo estamos tú y yo. Ojalá. Ojalá fuera así. Me gustaría tanto estar contigo… Pasear, discutir, reconciliarnos, besarnos, abrazarnos, tocarnos. AMARNOS.

Porque sutiles cambios, como una mirada, una sonrisa, una broma, hacen que todo cambie. Absolutamente todo. Ahora ya no sé si lo haces para reírte de mí, o es que yo solo veo lo que quiero ver, o es que realmente buscas algo más conmigo. Algo más… suena bien. Y más si viniera de tus labios. No puedo dejar de soñar con ellos. Que repiten una y otra vez estas dulces palabras. Dulces palabras que alimentan la esperanza de que algún día pueda dejar de esperarte, porque estarás aquí. Conmigo. Y leeré estas palabras y me reiré, y tú me pedirás que de qué me río. Y te lo enseñaré. Y nos reiremos juntos. Bonito sueño que parece real. Contigo…

"ya, ya no puedo más,

ya me es improbile soportar

otro día más sin verte.

ven, dame una razón.

si hay algo que no tiene solución

es otro día más sin verte"


	3. cercanía

**3. CERCANÍA**

No hay sensación más hermosa que saberse correspondido. Y es que, definitivamente, me he dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ti son recíprocos; las señales son inequívocas: miradas, roces, sonrisas… demasiadas coincidencias para ser casualidad. Ya sabía yo que el destino no podía ser tan cruel. Pero ya no sé qué más hacer para que tomes la iniciativa y finalmente me digas lo que piensas, lo que sientes, lo que quieres hacerme. Porque sí, lo he notado; en tus ojos veo sentimientos encontrados: lujuria y amor. Y sí, yo siento lo mismo. Porque debo decirlo: no me gustas; me encantas, me pones, te adoro, te amo. Son cosas, demasiadas, para retenerlas por mucho tiempo más escondidas en el fondo de ese puño ensangrentado al que llaman corazón. Y ahí estamos otra vez, nuestros ojos vuelven a cruzarse, y yo vuelvo a sentir chispas en el estómago, que me dificultan la respiración, y lo mejor de todo es que creo que tú sientes lo mismo, porque apartas la mirada, turbado. Pero eso dura lo que dura mi corazón en acelerarse al darse cuenta de que diriges tus orbes hacia mí otra vez, pero esta vez con una mirada de desafío, y los míos se iluminan con la luz de la esperanza. A cámara lenta observo cómo pones un pie delante del otro, en dirección hacia mí; te acercas lentamente, dándote tiempo, y dándome tiempo, de asimilar la situación. Llegas delante de mí y te paras, sin saber muy bien qué hacer; yo solo espero. Mis manos dejan de temblar en el momento en que las tuyas las agarran, mostrándoles una seguridad que, estoy segura, no sientes, y me arrastras hasta el centro de la pista de baile dónde hemos venido a divertirnos con el resto de los amigos. Y justo en el momento en que te mueves hasta estar frente a mí, la música baja hasta lograr una suave cadencia, a cual aprovechas para agarrarme de la cintura y acercarme ligeramente a ti. En silencio, le doy gracias al oportuno DJ, para darme la oportunidad de oler la dulce fragancia que embriaga mis sentidos. Y de repente, me tenso; he notado un roce en mi oreja, que solo puede haber estado provocado por tus labios. Me gusta. Entonces escucho tu voz, diciéndome las palabras con las que llevo soñando desde hace dos largos años: "Me gustas". Siento miles de hormigas paseándose por mi piel, haciéndome cosquillas y una explosión en el pecho y cómo, ahora sí, tus manos empiezan a temblar y que esperas una respuesta mía y que mi garganta está absolutamente cerrada por el llanto contenido y que tú sigues esperando una respuesta. Pero yo no puedo contestar. Así que simplemente ladeo mi cabeza, y capturo tus labios con los deseos de los míos. Es un beso dulce, pero demandador. Tierno, pero salvaje. Mío, pero nuestro. Una lágrima escapa de mis ojos, pero esta vez sé que es una lágrima feliz. Sorprendido, me miras el rostro al notar tu cara mojándose, y me miras con un deje de tristeza, pensando que no es eso lo que quiero. "¡Por favor, sigue! ¡No pares nunca! ¡No quiero despertar!" Parece que has oído mis mudas súplicas, porque sonríes, y vuelves a besarme, esta vez de manera fiera, pidiéndome que me entregue por completa a las locas sensaciones que desatas en mi cuerpo. Y tan rápido como el beso empieza, termina. Y siento mis labios vacíos, como si les faltara la otra mitad. Y tú me pides si quiero salir contigo, que hace tiempo que lo deseas, casi desde el momento en que me conociste. "Mira, no sé cómo decir esto pero… ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Hace tiempo que siento que encajamos, que puede salir algo bonito de esto. La verdad, desde el momento en qué te conocí." Esta vez sí puedo hablar, y te contesto que afortunadamente no está solo en esto, porque yo me siento igual que él, y que más que su pareja, quiero ser su otra mitad. "Has tenido suerte; no estás solo en esto. Yo también llevo dos años pensando que formamos una pareja perfecta. Pero yo no quiero salir contigo; quiero ser la otra parte de tu ser, y que tu seas la otra parte del mío."

No son palabras de amor, ni románticas, ni tan siquiera bonitas, pero yo sé lo que se esconde detrás de cada una de ellas. Por eso pienso que deberíamos marcharnos ahora mismo de este antro, para sentir que no hay nadie empujándome contra ti, sino que eres tú quien quiere sentir mi calor cerca de ti. Te cojo de la mano, y nos machamos.


End file.
